


Prosthesis

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [36]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, and really wanted more mention of echo's prosthesis, echo being able to let go, feeling safe and comfortable, just wanted fives taking care of echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives just wants to take care of Echo.





	Prosthesis

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that there didn't seem to be a lot of fic, smut in particular, really acknowledging Echo's prosthesis, so i decided to write this. Hopefully it's okay. I am not an amputee, and I do not know anyone who is, so if i got anything wrong about his disability, please let me know. 
> 
> This takes place before they get together with Tup.

Fives loved having Echo laid out under him. Allowing Fives take care of him, actually being able to  _ let go _ . 

Currently Fives was kissing down Echo’s chest, after pulling his shirt off, cradling him as he laid him back down. Echo’s hands carding through his hair, just the way he knew he liked. Fives kissed along Echo’s stomach as his hands ran down his hips and thighs, catching on the top of his prosthetic on each leg. 

“On or off, Ey’ika?”

“Off, please. I trust you to take care of me.”

Fives made a soft sound before leaning back up to kiss Echo, while carefully taking off each prosthetic leg. It always blew Fives’ mind that Echo trusted him so, trusted him when he was the most vulnerable. Trusted him to take care of him, when no one else could. 

Fives gently placed the prosthesis off the side of the bed, still within easy reach in case Echo needed them later. He pulled out their multipurpose oil as he settled between Echo’s thighs and started to rub them down. His thighs, the stump on the left side in particular, always pained him most.

So Fives worked his fingers deep, massaging out the knots and that soreness that settled in his muscles. Echo was making the most wonderful sighs as he relaxed into the bed. Fives occasionally leaning down to give him kisses, wherever he could reach. Echo’s legs fell wide when Fives got to his inner thighs, actually moaning. 

Fives chuckled as he kissed Echo’s hip, “More?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Fives moved one oil slicked hand higher to start to open Echo up. Fives would never be over the sounds Echo made when he did this. He wasn’t particularly loud, but that didn’t make it any less heady. 

Fives didn’t take his time, but he didn’t rush either, hurting Echo was never an option. But he could tell how needy he was, and didn’t want to drag it out too long. 

Soon enough, Echo was panting, hips giving abortive little thrusts, looking for friction that wasn’t there. 

“Udesii, Ey’ika. I’ve got you.” Fives slicked up his own cock before lifting Echo gently into his own lap. It was so easy to keep him there when he wasn’t wearing his prosthesis. 

Echo wrapped his arms around Fives’ shoulders as he sank down on his cock, moaning low against his skin. Fives’ paused for just a moment, to let Echo adjust. 

He held Echo close with one arm wrapped tight around his waist as he began to rock into him, slow and deep. 

It wasn’t long before Echo was panting, and making soft needy noises, “ _ Please _ , Fiv’ika.” 

Fives wrapped his other hand around Echo’s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before Echo came, moaning Fives’ name. Fives followed him over the edge, with a moan of his own. 

After a few moments, Fives laid Echo back down to clean them both up with his undershirt, never breaking contact. Echo was grateful for it, and told him so when Fives’ lied down next to him.

“Of course, Ey’ika. Anything for you.” Fives gave him a kiss to his temple as he pulled him to his chest, protectively curling around him.  It wasn’t long before sleep claimed both of them, feeling comfortable and safe in each other’s presence. 


End file.
